Nothing In Me
by Ruining Dreams Since 2012
Summary: A heartbreaking story of a cat who gets in an accident with a monster. Will he give into the pain, or stand firm? 1st ImagineClan Challenge.


Thistlepelt was nearing the ground, tears on his face, his clanmates calling for him.

How did this happen? All he wanted was to lead a happy life. And StarClan. StarClan had done this. No. They wouldn't let this happen. They would have stopped it had they existed. "Goodbye, world." he said as he closed his eyes.

* * *

1/2Moon Previous…

"Thistlepelt, you are ready to receive your warrior name. Your warrior name is Thistlepelt!" said Merlinstar.

"Thistlepelt! Thistlepelt! Thistlepelt!" the clan cheered.

Thistlepelt felt a surge of pride as he accepted his warrior name. He was the kind of cat who was great at everything. Everyone loved him, and he loved them back. If only he knew how the next 4 days would play out…

"Hey Thistlepelt! Want to go hunting?" Yelled Cranewing.

"Sure! Where are we going to hunt?" Replied he.

"Near the Thunderpath!" answered Cranestep.

"I dunno! We have been warned it is getting buisier!" replied Thistlepelt

"Don't be a fox-heart! Come on!" teased Cranestep.

"Fine, but if i get hurt, you're dead!" teased Thistlepelt.

He had no idea how true that statement would be. The two cats went to the Thunderpath. They were about go on the other side. A truck honked twice. The panicked cats froze.

Thistlepelt heard a blood curdling squeal as Cranestep's body was run over by the monster. He then saw it come close to him. He felt a severe pain in his tail and fainted. It all seemed to be over.

He woke up in the medicine cat's den. His tail was painless. He touched it, but found it was missing. He screamed his head off. Then Heatherleaf, the medicine cat, came in and said " I see you have found out about your tail."

He said nothing. He was too sad. A cat without a tail was a cat off balance. He knew he was almost certainly doomed to be an elder, only 4 days after becoming a warrior. He couldn't accept his fate. He just couldn't. He got up, stumbled, and started walking again. He walked toward the stockpiles of herbs. He saw what he wanted: deathberries.

He was about to reach them when Heatherleaf blocked him.

"Thistlepelt, this isn't like you. You would never give up so easily." she scolded.

Thistlepelt then decided he would not give up, not for anything. He had to try. Relearning to walk is better than being an elder.

He decided to start with the basics. He would try to walk to the entrance to the camp. He started, then fell. It hurt so bad. He needed to walk. It was his only chance. He retried. He got a few foxlengths farther, then stumbled again. He tried once more. Even though he stumbled twice, he made it, bruised and battered. He decided to go to sleep and try more tomorrow.

He woke up surrounded by kits. He was attacked with questions.

"Why is your tail gone?"

"Is it hard to walk?"

"Why did Cranestep die?"

"How big was the monster?"

He was still too depressed to talk. He left the kits to decide it for themselves. He went to get a drink of water. He stumbled countless times there and back. He reentered the camp exhausted, and bruised. He went to the warrior's den. There he was met by Shrewfur, the deputy.

"Hey Thistlepelt! How do you feel?"

Thistlepelt ignored him and went in.

"C'mon Thistlepelt. We can't help you unless you tell us how bad it is."

Thistlepelt refused to answer.

"Obviously, it injured your brain when you got hit. I'll have tell the whole clan that you are Mouse-Brained. I hope you go straight to the Dark Forest!" Shrewfur snapped.

Thistlepelt started to cry. He had never felt this. He was unable to communicate. It wasn't just a choice of his. He couldn't. He sighed and fell into deep sleep.

Hey! You're mouse-brained! You can't do anything! Worthless! Worthless! You don't deserve to live, stupid! Go to the dark forest! You killed Cranestep! You murderer!

Thistlepelt woke up. He started to cry again. He believed Shrewfur's words. He accepted it. To be like this, he had to be stupid.

He glumly tried to run, but he flipped as he skidded on some grass. Some apprentices were staring at him, whispering. He started to skulk away, but then he face planted. He then decided he would just maybe take a stroll.

He started on the walk, but then he got wobbly. He stopped, then continued. He could not understand why StarClan had let this happen. He sat down, and thought about it. It all made sense. There is no StarClan. Religion is follery.

He went about his buisness, but it was all bland without StarClan. Then one day he ran up to the high rock.

"Now most of you think I am Mouse-Brained. I have discovered this is true. I have decided to rid you of me as a problem. I have given up. I tried to recover, but realized it was hopeless. That is why now I must take my life to preserve yours.

This brings us to the present time.

Then, he heard a crack, but it was not of his, but another's back. He looked down and saw Heatherleaf, the kindest cat in the clan, under his back.

"No! Why you Heatherleaf?"

"Because, you must continue in remembrance of me."

Then, she passed, and a new star, the brightest in the sky appeared.

* * *

Thistlepelt sighed. After 2 moons of relearning everything, he had completed it. He went into the warrior's den. He loved her like he did himself. Why did she have to die? He pondered. At least in her death, he had lived.

A.N.

I don't own warriors.

Also, turn in a bible, any bible to John 3:16.

I based Heatherleaf off Jesus.


End file.
